


Goodbye

by cosplayingfiend



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Langst, Oh god, What Have I Done, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosplayingfiend/pseuds/cosplayingfiend
Summary: It seemed he would bear his useless fruit no more.





	

Pain.

That's all that Lance could think of. The only thought, the only feeling.

He could hear shaky gasps, and it took a few moments to realize they were in fact coming from himself.

He was scared to look down. Scared to acknowledge what had happened. Scared to bring truth and reality to what he was feeling.

But he couldn't hide from it forever.

 

* * *

 

There was so much blood. The large chunk taken out of his side was to thank for that. So was the Galran droid who was steadily making his way over to the Blue Paladin.

Well. At least his team got out safe. They were the ones who mattered. Not the silly jokester he was.

He who bore no great fruit is not destined to bear much longer.

 

* * *

 

Seems it was time for Lance to bear no longer.


End file.
